


Beautiful boy, beautiful girl

by Mialienes



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Backstage, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun looks gorgeous in a dress, and Zhou Mi blows him back stage. </p>
<p>That's it. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful boy, beautiful girl

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Inspired by how hot Kyuhyun looked at the SMTown concert. 

_I'm waiting._

 

*

 

Kyuhyun tetters a little as he walks down the corridor, heels clacking on the floor. When he reaches the room at the end of the hall he double checks that there's no one else around. He's terribly unsubtle and if anyone had seen him they'd be suspicious, but fortunately this part of the stadium is empty, with all the staff and other artists congregated down the other end, abuzz with action.

Seeing that he's alone, Kyuhyun pushes the door open, so quietly that Zhou Mi doesn't notice him entering. Zhou Mi is sprawled in an armchair, head down and engrossed in his phone, fingers tapping away at the screen. He's dressed in a fitted white shirt, decorated with a thin strip of black down the middle, and dark trousers. Kyuhyun shuts the door behind him, locking it with a firm snap, and Zhou Mi finally looks up, eyes widening as he takes in Kyuhyun's outfit.

"You look good," Kyuhyun tells him. Then he adds, "Oppa," and watches in satisfaction as Zhou Mi takes a long swallow, adam's apple bobbing and gaze darkening. He shamelessly checks Kyuhyun out, starting from the bottom up. Kyuhyun's in a floor length red dress with lace sleeves and feathers, black open toed kitten heels, and a blonde wig tumbling in waves around his shoulders. 

"Wow." 

"Do you like it?" Kyuhyun asks, striking a pose against the door, fully aware of how the thigh high split in his dress has fallen open, showing off the long line of his leg. 

"I really like it," Zhou Mi confirms, walking over. "You look beautiful." 

Kyuhyun smiles shyly, his coyness only half feigned. It's weird, but he does feel beautiful. Zhou Mi reaches a hand up and runs his thumb along Kyuhyun's lower lip, rubbing off some of the gloss. He sucks his thumb into his mouth, his tongue cleaning off the sticky substance and it shouldn't be but it's really hot. 

"You look really, really beautiful," Zhou Mi tells him again. "Will I ruin your makeup if I kiss you?" 

Kyuhyun doesn't care about his makeup, not when Zhou Mi is looking at him like he's the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen. In his heels, Kyuhyun is a little bit taller than Zhou Mi, but in this outfit he doesn't feel it. He feels fragile and a touch unsure, the shoes disrupting his normal centre of gravity. Zhou Mi cups a hand around the back of his neck behind the wig, pulling him down for a kiss and holding him steady as Kyuhyun melts into him. They end up smearing Kyuhyun's lip gloss everywhere and Kyuhyun is thankful that it's not coloured. 

"My beautiful boy, my beautiful girl," Zhou Mi whispers, and Kyuhyun doesn't know which endearment he likes more. 

Zhou Mi's other hand curls briefly around Kyuhyun's hip before travelling down to meet the bare skin exposed by the dress. 

"What are you wearing underneath here?" Zhou Mi asks, pushing the material up. "Shorts?" Kyuhyun is wearing fitted black shorts, but… Zhou Mi's hand strokes up, thumb slipping underneath the material of the shorts, and he laughs a little at his discovery. "Have you got panties on? Do they match the dress?" he murmurs, drawing Kyuhyun's hair aside to kiss his throat. 

Kyuhyun shivers despite the flash of heat that goes through him. "You should have a look and find out."

Zhou Mi bites gently at the skin of his neck, pushing Kyuhyun's dress up so it's hiked up around his hips. He keeps eye contact as he sinks to his knees, placing a kiss just under the leg of the shorts before lowering himself further and pressing his lips to Kyuhyun's ankle. 

"Gorgeous," Zhou Mi exhales as he kisses his way up reverently, worshipping every inch of exposed skin. When he reaches the top of Kyuhyun's leg he leans back. "Take these off." 

Kyuhyun hooks his thumbs into his shorts, sliding them down past his hips and letting them fall in a heap on the floor. Underneath he's wearing a tiny pair of skimpy red satin panties, edged with lace. They feel a bit strange: tight and constricting, but there's something sensual about them, the way everything is held tightly, the way the satin feels silky smooth across his ass. Zhou Mi smiles approvingly, hungrily, eyes immediately going to the outline of Kyuhyun's cock easily visible through the fabric. He's half hard already from the attention. 

Kyuhyun needs to go on stage soon but it's difficult to think about performing when he's got a hot guy on his knees in front of him. 

"Pretty."

Kyuhyun's eyes blink closed, false eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as Zhou Mi mouths at his crotch, breath hot against the slippery satin. Zhou Mi draws the panties down, letting Kyuhyun's erection spring free. 

"So, so pretty," he compliments again, letting them drop to the ground. He wraps a surprisingly cold hand around the base of Kyuhyun's cock and Kyuhyun twitches in surprise. Zhou Mi makes up for it by quickly enveloping the rest in his mouth, warm and wet, humming in approval as he works his tongue in maddening circles, lips stretched around Kyuhyun's cock.

"God, Mi," Kyuhyun says, biting back a moan at the leisurely way he's sucking him off, like they have all the time in the world. Zhou Mi purrs at him, throat working and head bobbing, hands kneading Kyuhyun's ass underneath the dress. 

"Fuck," Kyuhyun chokes, throwing his head back, hitting the wall with a thunk. Strands of Kyuhyun's wig has drifted into his mouth, fluttering as he sucks deep breaths in and out. He clenches his hands in tight fists, fighting the urge to tangle them into Zhou Mi's hair, hold his head still so he can fuck his mouth the way they both like it. Zhou Mi's hair is styled and sprayed and Kyuhyun knows better than to mess it up. 

Zhou Mi pulls back, flicking his tongue against the slit of Kyuhyun's cock. "Good?" he asks innocently, like he doesn't already know the effect he has on Kyuhyun, the smug bastard. Kyuhyun blinks his eyes open, looks down, and when he makes eye contact Zhou Mi immediately purses his lips, slick and plush, obscenely gliding his mouth down Kyuhyun's erection. Kyuhyun can see him smiling even as he works his way down, until his nose buried in Kyuhyun's pelvis. He digs his hands into Kyuhyun's ass, and Kyuhyun can't help his hips from bucking, back arching as pleasure burns in a steadily increasing fire. Zhou Mi lets him, somehow - impossibly - pulling him down further, and the constriction of Zhou Mi's throat as he swallows is all it takes for Kyuhyun to come in hot, heavy spurts, panting heavily as he moans Zhou Mi's name.

He collapses against the door, chest heaving, the feathers on his chest quivering as he recovers. Zhou Mi taps at his feet, encouraging him to pick them up one after another so he can pull the black shorts up, tucking Kyuhyun back in with a little affectionate pat. He tugs at the dress scrunched up around Kyuhyun's hips, smoothing down the material so it falls back down to Kyuhyun's feet. Then he stands, stashing the panties into his pocket. 

Zhou Mi gives him a cheeky little grin at Kyuhyun's expression. "For later." He leans in for a kiss, all gentle and tender now, brushing the hair off Kyuhyun's cheeks.

"Do you want me to-?" Kyuhyun asks, but Zhou Mi shakes his head.

"There's no time. You need to go. And this was for you anyway."

He's right about there being no time. And even though Kyuhyun doesn't want to leave, he should head out before someone starts looking for him. 

"Go," Zhou Mi says, pulling him back for another kiss before releasing him. "I'll see you later."

"Later," Kyuhyun promises. "I'll try to steal the dress to give you a private performance," he says casually, smiling in satisfaction at the little growl Zhou Mi makes at the thought.


End file.
